Leaves Rustle, Lens Shutter
by Turtle28
Summary: Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry is surprised (but pleased) at a public display of affection from Elizabeth. (Or vice versa).


Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry is surprised (but pleased) at a public display of affection from Elizabeth. (Or vice versa).

Yea, this happened. Leave a review if you liked :)

* * *

There was a slight chill in the air as Henry and Elizabeth walked hand in hand. Their boots crunched shedded leaves, while a brisk wind nipped at Henry's skin and disheveled Elizabeth's hair. A breezy silence enveloped the two as they sauntered along a fern-lined path through the couple's favorite park. Their steps mimicked each other with unconscious precision as Elizabeth's arm moved to hook through Henry's. The sun was dimmed by a typical D.C. overcast, creating murky shadows of the McCords.

Oh, and Elizabeth's heavy detail.

Ever since Elizabeth's emotionally charged speech condemning nationalism, the country— and the media by default— had become absolutely enchanted by the charm and wit of the Secretary of State. To be fair, it wasn't as if Elizabeth hadn't been noticed before. She carried a softly, demanding presence whenever she stepped into a room. Her oxymoronic demeanor captivated media personalities and the press pool for the past five years. However, her recent speech had catapulted her into the presidential candidate conversation, meaning more of her moves were being scrutinized by the public. Hence, the increased detail.

This newfound interest also meant that her routine lunch dates with her husband were often interrupted by a flurry of lens shutters in the fleeting distance. The broken silence was not lost upon Elizabeth, as she let out a frustrated sigh. Henry instantly noticed but was oblivious to the cause.

"Babe?" Henry questioned.

Elizabeth simply glanced over and let out another heavy sigh and returned her attention forward as they continued down their usual route. Henry wasn't sure what this was about, but he assumed Elizabeth would get to the point eventually. Hopefully. Maybe? He accepted decades ago that his ability to read her would be limited to what she allowed him to see. That, or she would get careless and let her guard down around him. Wait, not careless. Comfortable, that was the word. God, Elizabeth could be a handful at times. Henry smirked at the thought.

"Babe?" Elizabeth caught Henry smiling and became a little disconcerted by his reaction to her reaction to the distant cameras. Henry raised an eyebrow, practically challenging her to continue her inquiry when she knew he was waiting for her to answer his. Was he laughing at her? Did he think this was a joke? Was he even aware reporters were around? Maybe being President wasn't worth it simply for the attention she would get, let alone the work.

"Alright Henry, I really didn't feel like discussing this because I just wanted a nice, peaceful walk with my husband, but I can't stand these damn reporters everywhere I go!" Elizabeth's right hand flailed absentmindedly in the air as she spoke.

Henry's brow furrowed as he searched the area around them. Only when he squinted fiercely could he make out the faint outline of a camera in the distance. Henry squeezed Elizabeth's non-moving hand.

"I know, babe. It sucks. But you know this will only get worse if you run for President and then win in a landslide." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that brow-beater.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but there are moments I question whether all of this is worth it. I mean, how am I supposed to kiss you with all these damned cameras following me? You know how creepy it is to know someone is literally snapping away while you're having a moment with your husband?"

"Yea babe, because I'm at the other end of that kiss. Remember?" Henry couldn't help but chuckle heartily at Elizabeth's frustration. It was rather cute.

Elizabeth whacked Henry on the chest, "Really? Because I thought I was making out with Minister Chen hopped up on cocaine."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because Mrs. McCord, if we need to practice my kissing techniques, I'm sure I could clear some time in my schedule for such a session," Henry flirtatiously replied.

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, causing Henry to stumble as their fingers remained intertwined. He turned back as Elizabeth glared ahead. Whipping his head around to see what she was looking at, he could spot another reporter happily invading their alone time. Henry took the few steps back towards Elizabeth so he was shielding her from the intruding eye of the camera.

"Hey, hey, I know this is frustrating," Elizabeth's stare now moved to Henry's face and Henry rubbed his hands up and down Elizabeth's arms, "But no low-life paparazzi is going to stop us from enjoying our time together. I don't care what they see— well, ok actually I do because if they somehow got in our bedroom—" Elizabeth stifled a laugh as her cheeks turned pink, "Nonetheless, screw them baby. Life's too short to care about what's on the front cover of a supermarket tabloid."

Now, Henry took Elizabeth's face in his hands and bent down slightly so they were eye to eye.

"And," Elizabeth looked up in anticipation for whatever Henry was about to say.

"You," Henry pecked her cheek.

"Are," he then kissed the other.

"Too," Henry moved his right hand to tangle in Elizabeth's hair while nipping at her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Perfect," Henry's lips found her forehead and Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut.

"To not," Elizabeth scrunched her nose as Henry quickly nudged his past hers.

"Kiss," Henry's mouth was now parallel to Elizabeth's, and she could feel his hot breathe inches away from hers. While her eyes remained closed, Elizabeth's mouth slightly opened, leading Henry to softly smile and lean carefully in.

Their movements were slow, as both of Henry's hands found a home in Elizabeth's hair. He held her head firmly as her arms found solace under Henry's coat, wrapping snugly around his back. Henry pulled back, guiding Elizabeth's head to his chest as he held his lips against the top of her head.

"I love you so much," Henry murmured, "Nothing will ever stop me from showing you that."

Elizabeth rested her forehead against his heart, "Thank you, I love you too."

Later that evening, Elizabeth exited her motorcade to flashing bulbs and demanding cameramen. She was dressed in an elegant, black dress and matching trench coat to attend a State Dinner at the White House. As she strode towards the double doors that offered forgiving warmth in place of the unforgiving cold outside, she spotted a familiar figure meandering a few feet from the entrance.

Henry's face lit up as he realized Elizabeth had arrived.

"Hey yo—" Before Henry could even get out a greeting, Elizabeth had thrown her arms around his neck and silenced him with her lips. Henry stumbled back a step as the force of Elizabeth's body surprised him. However, he quickly recovered and hugged her shoulders as she determinedly pressed her tongue into his mouth. The shuddering of lenses faded into the background as Henry fell deeper into the kiss.

Elizabeth eventually let her head fall onto Henry's shoulder, and he pulled her even closer to tightly wrap his arms around her shivering body.

When Henry pulled back, he could see Elizabeth's eyes were watering. Whether it was from the cold or emotions, he couldn't tell.

"You're right Henry," Elizabeth stated as Henry quirked an eyebrow in questioning, "I shouldn't give a damn who sees me kiss you because, hell, if the country doesn't know how in love with you I am by now…"

"Then they're in for a hell of a ride when you become President," Henry grinned adoringly at his wife.

"She matched his smile and said, "C'mon, let's go raid the ice cream bar before Matt or Jay can stuff their faces."

With that said, Henry wrapped his arm tightly around Elizabeth's shoulders, and the two walked in unified step towards the glow of their future home.


End file.
